Brave 29: Great Clash! Carnival Dances
is the twenty-ninth episode of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. This episode marks the first appearance of Kyoryu Red Carnival's Biting Changes. It also features Resentful Knight Endolf's imprisonment from Dogold but will return 13 episodes later. Synopsis With Torin out of commission, the Kyoryugers fall into despair. However, Daigo remembers how his pendant constantly shines and wonders if it may help. Plot After fatally wounding himself, Torin tells the Kyoryugers that he is fine, while revealing how he came to protect Earth rather than destroy it before giving his farewells. Back on the ground, Utsusemimaru gets aid from Tessai while Ramirez wrestles a Shukushuku Ball out of Luckyuro so the samurai can use it to shrink Torin before his body petrifies. With Yayoi and others taking Torin's death hard, Daigo tells them not to harbor a grudge as he gives Torin his amber pendant while revealing his father has been gathering them. Ramirez and Tessai reveal the amber stones are fragments needed to find Bragigas as they glow in Torin's presence, inspiring the Kyoryugers to take him to the Spirit Base to revive him. However, with Dogold strangely wanting to help, Endolf finds the Kyoryugers. While Ramirez, Tessai, and Yayoi hold off Endolf and the Zorima and Kyoryu Gold fends off Dogold and Debo Karyudosu, the five main Kyoryugers take Torin to the Spirit Base. Though it appears the gathered stones are not working, Amy senses a melody from Torin that Daigo recognizes as the Dino Soul song. With the five Kyoryugers singing it, they manage to revive Torin. Given his pendant back, Daigo gets an idea from the song to deal with Endolf. As the others return to aid Kyoryu Gold against Debo Karyudosu, with Dogold quietly falling back, Daigo comes to the Spirit Kyoryugers' aid. Upon telling Endolf that carnivals can drive away ill feelings, Daigo transforms into Kyoryu Red Carnival and uses the Stegotchi and Dricera Zyudenchi in the Gabutyra De Carnival to become Kyoryu Red Samba Carnival. After taking out the grunts as Macho Carnival, Kung-Fu Carnival, and Western Carnival, Kyoryu Red Samba Carnival finishes off Endolf while the others destroy the Zorima and Debo Karyudosu. Though he barely survives, Endolf learns that Dogold played him so he cannot fight back as he takes over his body. Later, as the Kyoryugers still see him as a friend and ally, Torin is moved to the point of tears. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Zyudenchi *Kyoryu Red - Deinochaser, Carnival, Stegotchi + Dricera + Gabutyra (Samba Carnival), Ankydon + Dricera + Gabutyra (Macho Carnival), Ankydon + Bunpachy + Gabutyra (Kung-Fu Carnival), Parasagun + Zakutor + Gabutyra (Western Carnival) *Kyoryu Black - Deinochaser, Parasagun + Parasagun (Zyuden Brave Finish) *Kyoryu Blue - Stegotchi + Stegotchi (Zyuden Brave Finish) *Kyoryu Green - Deinochaser, Zakutor + Zakutor (Zyuden Brave Finish) *Kyoryu Pink - Dricera + Dricera (Zyuden Brave Finish) *Kyoryu Gold - Deinochaser, Pteragordon + Pteragordon + Pteragordon (Lightning Afterglow) *Kyoryu Cyan - N/A *Kyoryu Gray - N/A *Kyoryu Violet - N/A Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 51 . **Ironically, both episodes involved three additional heroes who weren't part of the core group transforming together for the first time. *This is the only episode that features Kyoryu Red Carnival assuming all his Biting Changes at the same time. *This episode shows a flashback to Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: Gaburincho of Music, featuring Meeko and Deathryuger. The movie's events would be further followed up in Brave 39. *Strangely, this episode is similar to Gaoranger's "Quest 29: The Deer Heals". Both episodes show the past of the allies to the heroes and have a feature song. Also, full version of the songs are played in a later episode. DVD/Blu-ray releases Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Volume 8 features episodes 29-32: Brave 29: Great Clash! Carnival Dances, Brave 30: Find Them! The Guardians’ Fragments, Brave 31: Vaacance! The Eternal Holiday and Brave 32: Victory! Sport Challenges!. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/kyouryu.html Kyoryuger DVD Vol 8.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 8, DVD cover Kyoryu_blueray_volume_8.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 8, Blu-ray cover See Also References External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢だいげきとつ！ おどれカーニバル｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢だいげきとつ！ おどれカーニバル｣ Category:Sentai episodes Category:New Sentai Power-Up Episode Category:Written by Riku Sanjo Category:New Sentai Ranger Episode